El obsequio
by KatyShaga
Summary: Integra está en su viaje de bodas en India decidiendo si comprar un sari antiguo o no, sin saber la historia cercana a ella que hay detrás de éste. Historia situada en el capítulo 8 de mi fic Holiday.


**El obsequio**

_Esto lo escribí en el capítulo 8 (Pureza) de mi fanfic Holiday, pero decidí que era completamente irrelevante, pues no pretendo usar nada de esta información después. Sí, tendrían que leerlo para ver qué rollo con el contexto que planteo, pero si les da flojera, básicamente Integra se casó con un amigo suyo (Joseph Amati, personaje mío) para complacer a la reina y están en su viaje de bodas. Una de las paradas es India. _

El recorrido de ese día no sería tan pesado (en la noche partirían rumbo a Egipto), sin embargo, Integra siempre se dormía en el trayecto. Joseph sabía de sus noches de insomnio y sus vueltas en la cama, pero no le había preguntado nada. Era su amigo, a pesar de que estaban casados y llevaban la misma argolla no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, ni ella sobre él.

—Mira, es muy bonito, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas? — señalaba un sari. Estaban haciendo las últimas compras antes de abandonar el bello país. Integra suspiró mientras veía su teléfono móvil (era una manía que había adquirido durante el viaje por la ansiedad de mantenerse comunicada con su amada organización) y se acomodó un mechón de cabello que no estaba desordenado.

—Joseph, ya te dije que no voy a usar… —se quedó muda al ver el atuendo expuesto. Era de un púrpura intenso lleno de bordados dorados detalladísimos. El _choli_ era completamente dorado. Probablemente era muy fino, los había visto mejor hechos y más detallados en otras tiendas, pero este le pareció especial. Un encargado se acercó a la pareja.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? — El hombre (más bien adolescente) hablaba inglés con un claro y gracioso acento indio. Cuando logró atraer su atención, siguió hablando — Es algo antiguo para venderse en una tienda comercial, pero no dude que es de la mejor calidad. Es el primero que sacamos a la venta para coleccionistas, por eso está en nuestra sección de antigüedades. — sonrió complaciente mientras Integra volvía su mirada hacia el letrero que, efectivamente, indicaba el nombre del apartado.

—Lo quiero. Quiero llevármelo. — El chico alzó las pobladas cejas.

— ¿Segura, señora? ¿Notó que no tiene precio? ¿Escuchó que dije que era para coleccionistas? Vaya, un buen dueño al menos se interesaría por la historia.

— ¿Insinúas que no me lo vas a vender? — Integra Hellsing no podía ocultar su semblante soberbio, jamás; estaba en sus venas. Sin embargo, se mantenía calmada. El joven pareció ponerse nervioso con la mirada de la mujer. Balbuceó un "enseguida vuelvo" y al rato regresó con un hombre ya algo mayor, pero activo. Nada más ver a la pareja la examinó de pies a cabeza sin discreción alguna mientras se acercaba. Seguro era el dueño de la tienda.

—Mi empleado me dice que usted quiere este sari. La verdad es que van muchas personas que quieren comprarlo, pero yo no quiero vendérselos. — Integra cruzó los brazos.

— ¿En serio? Confieso que no soy coleccionista ni estuve interesada en comprar ningún sari hasta que vi éste. No pretendo alegar para que me lo venda, pero sí sería una lástima llevármelo sólo en recuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que requiere para que pueda vendérmelo? — el hombre entrecerró los ojos, como si lo deslumbrara algo, aunque sólo estuviera escrutando su cara con la mirada minuciosamente. Después los volvió a abrir, más grandes aún, como si hubiera descubierto algo, mojó sus labios y sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Es usted mestiza? — Integra asintió. Sintió que la respuesta a su pregunta era más que evidente, pero por el tono después dedujo que se refería a _mestiza angloindia_. Claro que era inglesa, eso también se le notaba a leguas.

— ¿Va a venderme usted el sari o no? Mi vuelo sale dentro de dos horas y, usted sabrá, quiero llegar antes en caso de sufrir cualquier percance.

—Ya, ya. Pruébeselo. — ella frunció el ceño, extrañada. — Pruébeselo o no se lo vendo. Tú, llama a Uma para que le ayude a ponérselo, seguro no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo. — se dirigió al muchacho que los atendió primero. Integra rodó los ojos. Era la primera vez que alguien le ponía condiciones _a ella_. Pero de verdad quería ese vestido, aunque no fuera a usarlo nunca, y pensó en ese momento que no valía la pena ponerse a discutir. La leona sabía también cuándo dejar de cazar.

Era fresco, muy suave al tacto. Traerlo puesto resultaba mucho más cómodo que sus usuales trajes sastre, a pesar de las vueltas y los pliegues que llevaba. Se había dejado la cruz de plata por fuera, siempre la llevaba consigo pero la ocultaba para evitar problemas (estaba en países orientales). Al verla, sonrieron todos.

Sin embargo, el vendedor pareció alterarse al ver la cruz de plata colgando de su cuello. Joseph pensó que sería porque tendría algún tipo de aversión al cristianismo.

—Niña, ¿podría ver su cruz? — la rubia llevó sus manos a la joya, como si fuera a protegerla. Pero las manos extendidas del hombre eran insistentes, pedían que le mostrara la cruz aunque sólo estuvieran estiradas. Al fin cedió y él examinó con nostalgia. Tragó saliva.

— ¿Pasa algo? — la Hellsing lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió amablemente, devolviéndole la cruz.

—No, no. Nada pasa, nada. Disculpe usted, confundí su cruz con otra, eso. ¿Se sentiría ofendida si le regalara el sari? Le sienta muy bien.

Integra y Joseph se miraron, y ella fue a quitárselo.

—Pero, señor… — insistió Joseph.

—Lléveselo. Al ponérselo, me dio la sensación de que es más suyo que mío. De hecho, quiero que se lleve todo el atuendo: los aretes, los collares, las pulseras, todo, todo… — contestó amablemente, manteniendo la sonrisa. Les hizo señas a sus empleados para que empezaran a envolver. La pareja miraba atónita el repentino cambio del anciano, ninguno de los dos pretendía aprovecharse de él.

—No, señor. Le pagaremos por esto. — a Integra comenzaba a molestarle la insistencia del hombre, le daba desconfianza porque ella veía dos opciones: el hombre se estaba burlando de ella o la situación en sí era mala. El hombre dio un largo suspiro y luego carraspeó. Uma y el otro muchacho terminaban de doblar los siete metros de tela.

—No insistas, hija de Inglaterra. Ese sari te pertenece por derecho. Yo ya soy viejo y no hay forma de que recupere lo que perdí, te sirve más a ti que a mí. — Su mirada era profunda y dura, no había ya rastro del brillo esperanzado que observaba en cualquier otro rostro joven. Le recordó a Alucard, tal vez por eso se quedó muda. — Uma, condúcelos a la salida.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, el viejo se sentó en una silla, y ordenó que le trajeran agua.

—Es ella, Uma. Ella debe ser la hija de Indra. — la muchacha hizo un aspaviento, alarmada.

— ¿Indra? ¿La mujer que…?

—La mujer que se fugó con ese inglés antes de nuestra boda.

_Decidí ponerle Indra a la madre de Integra porque el significado refiere al dios de la guerra._

_Los saris son muy bellos, personalmente pienso que es maravilloso cómo pueden hacer lucir de una forma tan bonita algo tan simple como un rectángulo de más de cuatro metros de largo. Pueden buscar imágenes en internet, se los recomiendo. _

_Gracias por leer. _


End file.
